


dark! mcu

by hoseokchild



Series: dark! mcu drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Forced, Forced Oral, Forced Sex, Masterbation, Multi, Non-Consensual, Other, Poly, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome, m/f/m, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokchild/pseuds/hoseokchild
Summary: a collection of my dark! mcu drabbles from my tumblr.NOTE: please don’t read if you’re under 18 or if you don’t like and / or are triggered non-consentual writing / actions. don’t say i didn’t warn you. also, no capital letters. also, please don’t repost onto another website. i have my own tumblr and i don’t want to use wattpad for my dark! works.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, stucky/reader - Relationship, thor Odinson/reader
Series: dark! mcu drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677283
Kudos: 33





	1. dark! thor odinson x fem! pregnant! reader

**Author's Note:**

> pregnant read has morning sex with her husband, soft! dark! thor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pregnant reader has morning sex with her husband, soft! dark! thor. 
> 
> she has stockholm syndrome, but i would still categorize this as rape because she’s been ‘brainwashed’.

waking up in thor’s embrace was like waking up in an octopus’s embrace - he clung tight to her and it made her heart swell. blue eyes peer down at her, sleep deep in his eyes. she pecks him on the chin as their morning greeting. “ _ dróttning _ .” he croons, voice husky.

_ queen _ .

his hands settle on her belly and the baby kicked at the motion, causing her to wince. he lifts his head at the sound. “i‘m okay, it’s just the babe.” she responds softly, not wanting to ruin the quiet in the room. he kisses her passionately, relinquishing his hold on her. pulling away the blanket from her figure, his eyes spark with lust before he’s suddenly hovering over her. he places gentle pecks on her round belly, murmuring phrases in norse, his breath tickling the taunt skin. he glances up at her smiling face as he tugs down her underwear. 

“thor..” she draws out in protest, toes curling in protest as he shot her a teasing look. he took his black sweatpants down, his erection slapping bare skin. he was a sight to behold, a god lusting over a mortal  _ \- a being that was below him yet the mortal drew him closer to her, his whispers of love making her beam shyly. _ he lined himself up with her wet entrance and steadily entered her. he rumbles with content as she squeezed him in a velvet caress. her face screws up in pleasure. he stills once he filled her up completely, eyes glowing in the dawn light.

“m-my king.” she grasps his chin with loving hands. he hums, attentive. “p-please move - i’m.. i’m okay.” she offers him a reassuring look at his pause. he studies his face, searching for any discomfort before he fits into her. her moans encouraged him to lose his worry and began to kiss her feverishly. hungry azure meet her’s as they languidly fucked. with a clenched jaw, he proclaims his love in norse.

“ _ oh, my queen. you look so gorgeous carrying my offspring. gods, you’re glowing everyday and i’m hard for you every morning but my hunger for you has grown. i’ve loved you since i’ve first laid my gaze on you, my queen. your face makes freya jealous and bragi weep and you’re worth more than gold. norns, i’m lucky to call you ‘wife’, my goddess. i love you as much as you hate me. _ ”

his voice - sleepily and soft - grew darker as he felt his beloved tremble, close to bliss. he let his fingers drift down to rub her clit and she gasped, thrown into the throes of passion. he seated himself into her and came deep, feeling as if he was in valhalla. he pulled out of her, crawling back into bed. he laid beside her figure, face in the comforter, pulling her closer to his sweaty body. his voice was muffled by the gentle hum of the fan and the comforter.

“sleep, my queen. i’m going to be  _ very _ busy with you tonight.”


	2. dark! stalker! bucky x fem! reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark! bucky breaks into the reader’s apartment.

his gaze was burning as he grasped her face which was damp with tears. her eyes were wide, her sclera glowing in the dim lighting. 

“p-please, don’t hurt me!”

her plea made his grip tighten. steel eyes shine in the poorly lit apartment as he bares his teeth in a mocking smile. she whimpers. “why, doll,” he drawls, “i'm hurt by that.” she tries to push back her primal fear and squints, trying to remember his voice. only one memory, a drunk encounter with the man at a bar, bringing him back to her old apartment and -   
  
_ oh _ . 

her face burns with embarrassment and she drops her head down to hide her shame. “j-james?” she gasped, trying to pull her face away with no luck. “the one and only, doll.” his voice echoes in her mind, satisfaction soaked in the admittance. his knee forced itself between her legs, brushing against her core. “how did you find me?” she squeaks. he breathlessly laughed. “i think you know. do ya still have my gifts?” she blinks in shock and disgust. her expression revealed just that. “wait,  _ you _ sent those flowers? and those creepy photos?  _ you’re my stalker?! _ ” her voice rose, now more angry then terrified. he frowns, the gears in his vibranium arm whirling silently as he tightens his grip. 

“ _ doll _ ,” the warning tone made her growl. “what?” she lifts her head to lock gazes with him. he pressed himself onto her, pinning her to the wall. 

“don’t speak to me like that or you’ll suffer a bruised ass for weeks.” an unspoken threat lingered in the air. she balks at the sentence but keeps her mouth shut. bucky snorts softly. “good girl.” at that, her thighs attempted to squeeze together and bucky smiles down at her. “c’mon, doll. let’s take this to the bedroom.” he hums, herding her into the room he’s been in more than he could remember. once inside, he shoves her to keep her off balance and quickly locks the door. 

“what do you want from me, james? i don’t have any money or valuables for you to take, if that’s what you want.” she declares, exasperated. she stood with her arms crossed by her bedside, her back slightly hunched over. he stalks toward her. “i’m here because i saw you with  _ him _ .” he spat, anger coloring his words. she blinks in disbelief, raising her eyes to meet cool steel. 

“who?” 

“oh, don’t play dumb, doll. charles or whatever his name is.” he jabs a finger to a photo on the wall. 

“wait, carter ba-” 

bucky grasped her shoulders and shoved her onto bed, quickly straddling her. ”yeah, that little rich punk.” as he spoke, he ripped her shirt, earning an outraged cry. 

“hey!” 

ignoring her yell, he smirks at the modest bra she had on before he too ripped it. he let his right hand graze her skin, goosebumps rising at his touch. she tried to stifle a shiver, a low hiss escaping her as he kneads her breast tenderly. “he’s never touched you, has he? not like this, watching you tremble in lust.” his tone was dark.  _ hungry _ , she realized. turning her face away in embarrassment, she didn’t reply. he took her silence as a yes. 

“c’mon, doll, talk to me. it ain’t the time to be all silent.” bucky scolds, grasping his own shirt and pulling it up. He was unnecessarily cruel, tearing a hole into her jeans. He smacks her breast, uncaring of her yelp of pain and shoved his fingers into her mouth. “you bite, and i’ll go in dry.” heeding his warning, she coats the digits with spit. After he pulled them away from her mouth, she turned back to face him. 

“fuck you.” she whispers, near silent. he seemed to find that amusing for a brief second before he’s between her thighs. she squirms away from his curious eyes. “but, doll,” he mocks, all concerned, ”i’m going to fuck you.” standing between her thighs, pale with scars and fading wounds, she thought he looked like the greek god ares, fierce and cruel, ready to torment a poor soul from his amusement. his fingers, coated with her spit, probed her clit before he eased them into her slowly. 

“you’re so warm, sweetheart. i can feel you tightening on my fingers. god, you’re so pretty right now, staring up at me with tears in your gorgeous eyes. such a good kitten.” he praises, switching from russian to english in between sentences, hearing her moan softly. he leans down, his face level with her’s. “such a good girl for her sargeant.  моя Зайка.” he added another finger, the smell of her making him ache, his want overcoming his concern. 

he extracts his fingers, sliding them into his mouth, plump lips wrapping around them. he groans shamelessly at her taste, holding eye contact with her. she bit her lip at the sight, dazed before she remembered who james was - a  _ stalker _ . terror replaced the lust as he stripped out his jeans. his erection springs out, slapping his bs. he grips himself, smearing pre - cum on himself before he’s notching himself to her entrance. she grasps his arm, whining softly as he pushes himself into her. 

her fingers left crescents in his skin, angry marks once he filled her up completely. her face scrunches up in a grimace, her pussy clenching around bucky’s cock. his smile was sarachine sweet as he held himself over her. “ _ mine _ .” he growls as he began to fuck her roughly, teeth gnashing together. “not his.  _ i own you, not him, kitten _ . say it.” he snarls, eyes roving her body possessively. she opens her mouth to tell him off but she moans instead, her pussy fluttering at his tone, making him thrust harder into her.

“say it.”

“i- i-“

she squeaks when he hits her g-spot. “shit! james!” she exclaims. he slows down staying pressed against her g-spot. “say it, kitten. say who owns you and i’ll let you cum.” he promises, lust making his voice deeper. “f-fine! james! james, you own me!” she yells after minutes passed with him trying to press more into her while rubbing her clit. 

he grins fiendishly before allowing himself to pound her like there was no tomorrow. 


End file.
